Plus près de toi
by Kristiel
Summary: Dean ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a tellement vécu, tellement souffert qu'il ne sait même plus ce qu'il ressent. Il ne sait même pas s'il peut encore ressentir autre chose que des sentiments négatifs. Il en a assez de se montrer fort, de se battre sans cesse pour protéger son frère… mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre.


Dean ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a tellement vécu, tellement souffert qu'il ne sait même plus ce qu'il ressent. Il ne sait même pas s'il peut encore ressentir autre chose que des sentiments négatifs. Il en a assez de se montrer fort, de se battre sans cesse pour protéger son frère… mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre.

Non, c'est faux. Il a essayé une fois, d'avoir une vie normale. Et c'est peut-être le pire, dans cette histoire. Il a essayé. Il a aimé, il a joué au père de famille. Et pour quoi ? Pour se retrouver encore plus misérable.

Alors, depuis, dès qu'une émotion positive l'envahit, il a le réflexe de la refouler. Il n'en veut plus. Il a assez donné. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il ne cesse de se répéter. Parce que dans un recoin de son cerveau, là, tout au fond, où une lueur d'espoir brille encore, quelque chose, quelqu'un, a réussi à s'infiltrer. Parfois, quand il ferme les paupières, il voit des yeux bleus remplis de tendresse qui le regardent et son cœur bat plus fort. En général, quand ça arrive, il se force à penser à autre chose. Il fait comme si de rien n'était.

Pas ce soir.

Ce soir, ses yeux sont grands ouverts et les iris bleues qui l'observent semblent lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne sait pas depuis quand Cas a cet effet sur lui. Il frissonne. Il a les mains moites. Son propre regard ne cesse de descendre vers ses lèvres. Il se demande quel goût elles ont, si elles seraient douces sous les siennes. Il mentirait s'il disait que c'est la première fois qu'il se pose la question, mais c'est la première fois qu'il se dit qu'il pourrait le faire. Il pourrait embrasser Cas.

Mais à quoi bon ?

Il est brisé. Ils le sont tous les deux. Cas vient de perdre sa grâce. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Dean, lui, se bat pour que son frère se rétablisse. Il se bat pour Kévin, pour qu'il puisse décoder la tablette. Il se bat pour que Crowley leur parle. Il se bat…

Il se bat.

Depuis toujours. Et pour toujours.

Il est fatigué. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit, dans cette chambre du bunker qu'il a fait sienne. Des jours comme celui-ci, il a l'impression que le poids de ses responsabilités va l'écraser, qu'il ne pourra pas se relever. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas ressentir la moindre affection, le moindre espoir.

Car c'est perdu d'avance. Ce serait cruel de lui faire croire le contraire.

Cas pose la main sur son épaule et lui demande, d'une voix inquiète, s'il va bien. Dean a envie de crier, mais il n'en a pas la force. Il aimerait mentir, mais c'est Cas qui lui a posé la question. Le seul à se soucier réellement de lui. Le seul à qui il ne s'est jamais confié. Alors, lentement, il secoue la tête. Une seconde passe, puis une deuxième et ainsi de suite. Et tout à coup, il sent le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui. Castiel passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire à lui pour poser la tête dans le creux de son cou. Leur étreinte est tellement intime, tellement tendre, qu'il a envie de pleurer.

Personne ne prend Dean Winchester dans ses bras. Pas de cette façon.

Normalement, c'est lui qui est à cette place. C'est lui qui réconforte, qui se montre fort. L'inversion des rôles le déstabilise. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Quelque chose se casse en lui. Il noue ses bras autour de l'ange et presse son visage contre sa chemise. Des sanglots étouffés lui échappent. Il est incapable de se contrôler. Il a honte. Il n'est pas censé agir comme ça. Il n'est pas censé montrer ses faiblesses. Mais ce soir, il est épuisé. Il ne supporte plus cette situation.

À travers sa détresse, il sent Cas lui caresser les cheveux, lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort dans une langue qu'il ne comprend pas. Ils restent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, pendant un long moment, à tel point que Dean en perd la notion du temps. Autour d'eux, le bunker est silencieux. C'est le milieu de la nuit. Sam et Kevin dorment sûrement. Même dans ce moment d'une intensité rare, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à eux et à leur bien-être. Il se demande ce que ça dit de lui. Quand ses pleurs se calment un peu, il relève la tête et s'éloigne légèrement de Castiel. Celui-ci le dévisage. On dirait qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire non plus.

̶— Désolé, dit Dean. Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

Quand il fait mine de reculer, Castiel le retient.

̶— Attends.

Interdit, Dean l'observe un instant, attend qu'il continue. Castiel, lui, se contente de lui caresser le visage du bout des doigts. Dean ferme les yeux. Malgré ses réticences, il sent l'espoir grandir en lui. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Une sensation nouvelle et pourtant familière interrompt ses pensées. Des lèvres. Des lèvres sur les siennes. Cas l'a embrassé.

Dean ouvre lentement les yeux. Castiel évite son regard en se mordant les lèvres.

— Cas… ?

— Pardon, Dean, répond-il, penaud. Depuis que je suis humain…

Il s'interrompt. Dean patiente, dans l'espoir qu'il termine sa phrase, en vain. Quand Cas essaie de se lever, cette fois, c'est lui qui l'en empêche.

— Depuis que tu es humain… ? le presse-t-il.

Cas relève les yeux vers lui. Le bleu de ses iris lui coupe le souffle. Cas prend une grande inspiration et regarde par terre.

— Avant, je ne comprenais pas ce que ça signifiait, reprend-il d'une voix mal assurée. Depuis que je suis humain, mon envie de t'embrasser est devenue insoutenable.

Soudain, Dean a des difficultés à respirer. Castiel vient-il de lui avouer qu'il le désire, peut-être depuis toujours ? Il a l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins. Il se sent pousser des ailes. Il sait que cette sensation n'est que temporaire, mais il veut s'y accrocher de toutes forces. Les émotions qui l'envahissent sont presque trop intenses. Il doit fermer les yeux un instant pour se calmer. Son mécanisme de défense se met alors en route, et il se surprend à plaisanter.

— Tu en pinces pour moi, Cas ?

Celui-ci le regarde sans comprendre. Visiblement, cette expression ne fait pas encore partie de son répertoire. Dean soupire avant de secouer la tête. Il faut qu'il arrête d'être lâche. Cas s'est montré courageux. Il peut lui rendre la pareille.

Il se penche vers lui et lui murmure :

— Tu as envie de m'embrasser ?

L'ange hoche la tête.

— Oui. Et mes doigts me démangent, eux-aussi. J'ai tout le temps envie de te toucher, de te caresser les cheveux, de te prendre dans mes bras, de…

Dean laisse échapper un grognement. Les paroles de Cas lui font l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Sans le savoir, il les attend depuis le premier jour, depuis le moment où Cas a déployé ses ailes devant lui. Il presse son front contre le sien et s'autorise à sourire légèrement.

— Moi aussi, je veux tout ça, Cas.

— Alors, je peux…

Un hochement de tête, presqu'imperceptible, et soudain, Cas l'embrasse de nouveau. Dean n'arrive pas à y croire, mais il en a envie. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, voire des mois, il se sent bien, à sa place. Bien sûr, ses inquiétudes et ses responsabilités sont toujours là, mais il a l'impression de pouvoir enfin être lui-même, ici, enfermé dans un bunker, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec Cas. Cas qui le pousse en arrière, sur le lit, pour le forcer à s'allonger. Cas qui passe lentement la main sous son tee-shirt. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne est électrique, le fait frissonner.

L'ange rompt le baiser pour l'observer, penché au-dessus de lui. Son regard a un éclat rêveur. Il sait qu'il doit avoir une expression similaire sur le visage.

— Tu es tellement beau, murmure Castiel d'une voix emplie d'admiration.

Dean se sent rougir. Personne ne l'a jamais complimenté de façon aussi directe, surtout pas un homme. Il ne sait pas comment réagir, mais son corps le fait pour lui. Gêné, il détourne le regard. Embrasser quelqu'un, même son meilleur ami, est une chose. Avoir une érection en réponse à un de ses compliments en est une autre. Dans tous les cas, si Castiel a remarqué quoi que ce soit, il ne le montre pas. Il continue son examen minutieux de Dean, puis capture de nouveau ses lèvres. Cette fois, Dean cesse d'être passif. Être passif, c'est pour les femmelettes. Il inverse leurs positions sur le lit et embrasse Cas de toutes ses forces. Il y met tous ses sentiments, tout ce qu'il refoule depuis des mois. C'est comme si une porte s'était soudain ouverte dans son esprit et qu'il n'avait plus peur de regarder à l'intérieur. La sensation de Castiel sous son corps est exquise. Les pleins et les déliés ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux dont il a l'habitude, mais il n'en a rien à faire. S'il est honnête avec lui-même, c'est même encore meilleur. Parce qu'il est avec Cas, celui qui l'a sauvé de l'Enfer, celui qui a toujours tout fait pour répondre à ses prières.

À présent, il ne peut plus cacher son excitation, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que Cas est dans le même état. Cette pensée le fait frissonner de plaisir et de désir. Il pose son front contre le sien pour reprendre son souffle, pour se calmer un peu. Cas respire fort, lui aussi. Son souffle est chaud contre ses lèvres. Il en a la tête qui tourne. Tout doucement, il fait rouler ses hanches contre les siennes, pour expérimenter, pour voir la réaction de Cas. Celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre. Cas hoquète de surprise et ses hanches se soulèvent d'elles-mêmes.

— Dean…, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Dean grogne doucement et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Castiel. Ensemble, ils se mettent à bouger en rythme, perdus dans cette sensation, fébriles comme des adolescents. Au bout d'un moment, Dean se redresse et entreprend de déboutonner la chemise de Cas. Ses doigts tremblent, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il déshabillait quelqu'un et, dans un sens, c'est le cas. Il n'a jamais été intime avec un homme. Pas comme ça. Il n'ose pas relever les yeux pour regarder Castiel. Il se sent étonnamment timide. Ses mains tremblent de plus en plus. Il n'y arrive pas. C'est ridicule.

Tout à coup, Cas pose une main sur l'une des siennes et le force à relever la tête vers lui.

— Hé…

— Je suis désolé, s'excuse Dean en détournant les yeux. (Il se passe une main dans les cheveux.) Je ne suis jamais aussi nerveux, d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Cas se redresse et entraîne Dean avec lui. Il l'enveloppe de ses bras. Même s'il se sent honteux, Dean se laisse aller contre lui avec plaisir, sans poser la moindre question.

— Moi aussi, je me sens… fébrile, avoue Castiel. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser hors de ma poitrine. C'est normal ? Avec April…

Dean s'écarte vivement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ne parle pas d'April maintenant.

Cas a l'air interloqué par le changement d'atmosphère.

— Mais…, répond Cas avant de se taire. D'accord. Je voulais seulement dire qu'avec elle, je n'avais jamais ressenti tout ça.

À ces mots, Dean se radoucit. Un léger sourire se forme même sur ses lèvres. Il fait glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Cas, avant d'effleurer sa bouche.

— Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour tous les deux, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Quand ils se séparent, ils respirent forts.

— Bon sang, souffle Dean. J'adore tes lèvres.

— Et moi, les tiennes, Dean.

Dean ferme les yeux. Il a envie de beaucoup plus. Son corps lui crie de passer à la vitesse supérieure, de faire Cas sien. Et il en meurt d'envie… Mais son cœur, lui, n'est pas prêt. Tout va beaucoup trop vite. Castiel n'est pas une simple fille rencontrée dans un bar. Castiel est… C'est Cas. Il veut prendre son temps avec lui, apprendre à le connaitre en profondeur, s'habituer à la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne naturelle, le chérir. L'aimer. Tout simplement.

Lorsque Dean se lève, Cas émet un gémissement de protestation. Il sourit tout en enlevant ses chaussures sous le regard inquisiteur de Cas. Puis, il s'allonge sur le lit et tapote l'espace à côté de lui.

— Tu viens ? lui demande-t-il

Cas vient alors s'allonger face à lui. Ils se regardent longuement dans les yeux, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que ce n'est pas un rêve. Ils ont tellement de choses à se raconter… Pourtant, rien n'est plus important que cet instant. À ce moment-là, Dean n'est plus un chasseur, ni un grand-frère. Castiel n'est plus un ange déchu. Ils ne sont plus que deux hommes qui s'aiment tellement que le moindre contact leur donne la chair de poule. Et c'est un sentiment incroyable.

Ils se sourient, comme des bienheureux, comme des idiots, puis Dean attire Cas à lui.

— Viens-là, lui dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Leurs jambes et leur souffle s'entremêlent. Ils ne font plus qu'un. Dean respire profondément pour s'imprégner du parfum de Castiel. Il se sent bien. Cette intimité est encore plus agréable que le sexe. Elle lui donne les larmes aux yeux. Il serre Cas un petit peu plus fort contre lui avant de déposer un baiser contre sa tempe.

Un jour… Un jour, il fera l'amour à son ange, et ce sera merveilleux. Il n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, le simple fait de se trouver dans ses bras est un miracle.

Spoiler : c'est encore plus merveilleux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Le lendemain, Sam fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, mais chaque fois qu'il croise le regard de Castiel, il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.


End file.
